This invention relates to materials, particularly dental materials, including polymerizable resins, including photopolymerizable, and methods of making and using. Currently available polymerizable resins are typically free radically polymerizable monomers (e.g., acrylates, methacrylates, and acrylamides). These are used together with initiator systems that typically include reducing agents, such as tertiary amines, and oxidizing agents, such as peroxides, as accelerators or activators. Additional materials of this type are needed for a variety of applications, particularly dental applications.